The present invention is directed to a semiconductor device and method of making semiconductor devices with coated lead frame bond fingers.
Recent advances have led to the use of higher input/output lead counts on lead frames for semiconductor chip packages. However, a limitation exists in that the lead pitch must be sufficient to prevent shorting of the lead frame. This reduces the number of leads that can be utilized on a package. High clamping forces during molding processes, the presence of foreign material, and human handling all contribute to lead displacement, wherein the lead frame is shorted by electrical and physical contact between two or more leads.
It is therefore desirable to provide a lead frame that limits or prevents electrical shorts of the lead frame caused by the package manufacturing process and/or human handling of the lead frame.